"Spellbound"
SCENE 1 (AMELIA AND SYMONE STAND BY A TABLE) AMELIA: Symone, how do I know that I can officially trust them? SYMONE: Amelia, you said no more secrets, and now there aren't going to be anymore. AMELIA: You're right...but... SYMONE: Amelia... AMELIA: Fine, you got everything you need? SYMONE: Yep...you sure this is going to work...I mean we don't know 100% AMELIA: It's going to work as long as Ellie has the same curse that the other witches would place on vampires then it will. SYMONE: Okay let's get everything set up. SCENE 2 (ETHAN AND KRISTIN TALK) ETHAN: You know how much I want this to be over, right? KRISTIN: I want it over as much as you do, but I'm afraid it hasn't even started.. ETHAN: I'm afraid of losing you! KRISTIN: I know you will look after me... ETHAN: I'd do anything to protect you, trust me on that! KRISTIN: I do! (KISSES HIM) (ELLIE ENTERS THE ROOM) ETHAN: Can't you see you're intrerupting something? ELLIE: I need to tell the both of you something KRISTIN: We're listening! ELLIE: What makes you think that when this little curse is gone that it;s over? (ETHAN SPEEDS OVER AND PINS HER TO THE WALL) ETHAN: You should be greatful for getting help from me, instead of a stake right in the heart! LETS HER GO) ELLIE: I meant with my curse gone, it's only 2 crystals and with one being used on me it's over. But Scarlet placed this curse on a lot more vampires. KRISTIN: And what are we supposed to do? ELLIE: Basically remember Henry, vampire that wanted you dead? KRISTIN: Of course I do! What is it about him? ELLIE: Well basically think about him and other vampires after him. They will come after you, because of Scarlet, because of what she did. The only one who can protect is...take a guess? ETHAN: Me! I will do my best! SCENE 3 (ARON SNEAKS IN HIS MOTHER'S ROOM) ARON: Mom...you in here? (ARON THEN MAKES HIS WAY OVER TO HER DRAWER) Let's see here. (JUST THEN ARON SEE'S A BLACK BOOK, WITH THE TITLE FAMILY TREE) ARON: What's this? (OPENS THE BOOK A LITTLE) Who's this, (ALL HE SEE'S IS A MAN CIRCLED IN RED INK). ARON'S MOTHER'S VOICE: Aron? sweety I'm home. ARON: (TAKES THE BOOK AND A FEW BUCKS AND SLIPS OUT QUICKLY). SCENE 4 (CHASE IN HIS ROOM. HE CLOSES THE DOOR AND SITS BY THE BED, OPENS A SMALL BOX IN FROM ONE OF THE DRAWERS AND TAKES OUT A SMALL RED BAG) CHASE: Only three left... (TAKES OUT THREE SMALL VIALS OF BLOOD AND OPENS WHAN OF THEM) CHASE: Cheers! (DRINKS THE VIAL AND THEN PUTS THE BOX BACK AS HE SEES THE WOUNDS ON HIS ARM ARE HEALING) SCENE 5 (EMMA AND ARON TALK AT THE CAFE) EMMA: So...what do you think the book is about? ARON: Probably some family history... EMMA: Can I see it? ARON: Well yeah, i guess so... (GIVES HER THE BOOK) EMMA: (FLIPS THROUGH IT) Let's see Garret Wencher...according to this he's your grandfather. ARON: Maternal granfather... died a couple years ago because of a heart attack... EMMA: Hey it says here that there is something wrong with the guy circled in red. ARON: Who is that guy? EMMA: Your other granfather... ARON: Gran'pa Joe? EMMA: It says that there is something in the family line that caused him to become possessed. ARON: By what, I don't get it! Give me that book! (READS THOUGHT IT) EMMA: Says here in the corner: deprecor... what is that? ARON: I have no idea! EMMA: Well geez don't bite my head off! ARON: I won't honey, I love you! EMMA: Yeah um...I should get going, I gotta study for a major test tomorrow. ARON: Ok! Mind your study... like you'd ever want to spend time with me... EMMA: What is that supposed to mean? ARON: I don't know! You tell me! Why have you been so distant lately? EMMA: Maybe because...you wouldn't understand (LEAVES) ARON: It's always to complicated with you! SCENE 6 (AMELIA AND SYMONE READY THE SPELL) AMELIA: (LOOKS AT ETHAN) We need the blood of a vampire... ETHAN: Here! Take mine, it should be strong enough to fuel the spell! (AMELIA TAKES HIS WRIST AND SQUEEZES THE BLOOD IN THE BOWL AND THROWS THE CRYSTAL IN WITH IT). SYMONE: I'm ready... AMELIA: Invokedus maritonius SYMONE: Invokedus maritonius... AMELIA: Thera Butryon Invokedus SYMONE: Thero Butryan Invokedus... ETHAN: IT HURTS! I FEEL LIKE MY BLOOD IS BURNING! AMELIA: Astirpiwa Invokedus SYMONE: Astirpiwo Invokedus AMELIA: Availied Unvokedus SYMONE: Availied Unvokedus (THE CRYSTAL LIFTS UP AND DISAPPEARS) (BOTH ELLIE AND ETHAN STRT SCREAMING IN PAIN) SYMONE: There we're done. Sorry Ethan. ETHAN: I'll be fine! AMELIA: There it's done... ELLIE: Yep I feel like my old self...now excuse me I have to go find Johnston Everwood and dispose of him. ETHAN: Wait! You're not going anywhere! You and I, we have to talk! ELLIE: Fine talk all you want Ethan...but it's me or him that's going to die in the end of this. KRISTIN: Don't be so rude! SCENE 7 (ELLIE AND ETHAN, ALONE, IN THE KITCHEN) ELLIE: What do you want? ETHAN: There's only one thing I need from you... and you know it! ELLIE: I... ETHAN: Tell me if you know who killed Arielle! I have to know! It's the only thing I need now! ELLIE: Do you wanna know who killed your sister...that bad? ETHAN: Do you think this is a game? I'm done playing! I just risked my life to protect you, and trust me, it hurts like hell! ELLIE: Fine. You're right I owe that much...if you want to know who killed your sister here it is Johnston Everwood! ETHAN: I think that this is a lie! My and my sister we never met this vampire, why would he want to kill poor Arielle? ELLIE: It's because of me... (ETHAN'S FACE CHANGES AS HE STARTS CRYING) ETHAN: It can't be! ELLIE: What I did cost Arielle her life...and I'm so sorry Ethan, I was a bitch back then. You have to forgive me. ETHAN: I will never forgive you! I'd stake you now if I had a piece of wood! ELLIE: (GRABS HIS ARM) Ethan please...I regret it, because I couldn't save her...I told Johnston that he didn't have the guts to kill, but he did it anyway, Arielle was walking out at the time, and he decided that she was his target back to being evil. ETHAN: Why did he choose that poor innocent angel, my sister! He had better killed me! ELLIE: That's why I'm going to kill him...I can't see Kristin killed, of course I wanted her dead when I got here, but she is a great person. ETHAN: My sister was a good person! Why do good people die because of you? SCENE 8 (EMMA KNOKS ON KRISTIN'S DOOR) EMMA: Come on Kristin open the door! LAURIE: Emma honey! Come in! EMMA: Thanks. Is Kristin here? LAURIE: She just came back from her friend's place! She's upstairs! EMMA: Thanks (GOES UPSTAIRS) KRISTIN: Oh hi! What's wrong with you? EMMA: I think me and Aron broke up...or maybe we just had a fight. KRISTIN: You can't be serious! What happened? EMMA: He found this old family heritage book, and I was talking with him about...then he just flew off the handle about how I've been ignoring my friends and how I've been distant. KRISTIN: Maybe you two should just talk and get back together! EMMA: Thanks...but maybe I'm going to stay single for a while. KRISTIN: It's your choice... But just don't be sad anymore! EMMA: Thanks Kristin I know I can always count on you and Symone...speaking of Symone where is she? KRISTIN: Probably home! You could call her! EMMA: I will but for now I bid thee goodbye (LEAVES ROOM). KRISTIN: Bye! SCENE 9 ETHAN: Miles, is that you? MILES: Um...yeah it is, I was actually looking for you... ETHAN: How can I help? It's a little late... Is something wrong? MILES: No...nothings wrong I was just wondering...my dad made me think that there is something weird going on inside your house. (ETHAN LAUGHS) ETHAN: My house... there's nothing wierd going on inside, It's just that i've got a new roomate! MILES: Oh okay...well I might need to get home, dad's a monster if I don't curfew. ETHAN: Bye then! (ETHAN GOES INSIDE THE HOUSE) SCENE 10 (ETHAN IN ELLIE'S ROOM) ETHAN: Feeling better now that the curse has been lifted? ELLIE: (STARTS WIPING AWAY TEARS) Yeah I'm fine... ETHAN: When is the last time you drank something? ELLIE: Two days ago...why? ETHAN: Just got some fresh blood from the hospital... wanted to share it with you... ELLIE: Why...did you spike it with vervain? ETHAN: I wouldn't do that! I'm nothing like you... ELLIE: Oh, there you go again with the insults! ETAHN: Sorry, its hard for me to adapt to the fact that I've been protecting someone implied in my sisters death... ELLIE: I know...here's a stake, take your best shot, just...not in the heart okay. ETHAN: Staking you won't bring Arielle back, and it won't even cure my thirst for vengeance! ELLIE: Oh come on Proudmore take your best shot! (JUST THEN A STAKE COMES FLYING THROUGH THE WINDOW MISSING BOTH ETHAN AND ELLIE). ELLIE: What the hell? ETHAN: That wasn't me for shure! ELLIE: It came from outside, look I'm going to kill someone tonight (PICKS UP THE STAKE) Oh my God...Ethan! ETHAN: What, whats wrong? ELLIE: Read this... (THE STAKE HAS A NOTE ON IT) MORE BLOOD WILL SOON BE SHED.